ultimate_dragon_ball_z_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200214-history
Son Goku (Canon, Teenager)/Mystery idiot 50)
|-|Kid Goku= |-|Oozaru Goku= |-|Teen Goku= Summary Goku (孫 悟空, Son Gokū), born Kakarot (カカロット, Kakarotto), is the main protagonist of the Dragon Ball metaseries created by Akira Toriyama. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-A. High 8-C as an Oozaru | High 8-C. Much higher as an Oozaru | 8-B | 8-A | 7-B | Low 6-B Name: Son Goku Origin: Dragon Ball Gender: Male Age: 12 at the beginning of the series, 15 later on, 18 during the 23rd Budokai. Classification: Saiyan Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Skilled in Martial Arts, Afterimage Creation, The ability to manipulate and use ki both defensively and offensively, A pure heart, Can transform to increase his power even further (To an Oozaru for increased hearing and a decent boost in strength and speed), Incredible leg strength (Was able to leap several kilometers into the air casually from the 21st Budokai), Can hear people talking whilst he's asleep, Resistance to Electricity Attack Potency: ''' '''Small Building level (Can smash thick wood apart, can crush small boulders to pieces by squeezing them in his hands. Easily defeated Yamcha and destroyed a car). Large Building level as an Oozaru | Large Building level (Fought evenly with Nam). Much higher as an Oozaru | City Block level (Superior to Tao Pai Pai) | Multi-City Block level (On par with Tien) | City level+ '''(Is equal to King Piccolo, and his Penetrate! attack is powerful enough to plow right through King Piccolo's torso) | '''Small Country level+ (The Super Kamehameha is even more powerful than Piccolo's Hyper Explosive Demon Wave) Speed: Superhuman (In Chapter 2, Son Goku managed to react to and tag a pterodactyl, which can reach up to 67 miles per hour, 29.95 meters per second) | Superhuman (Master Roshi mentions that even pre-training, Goku should be able to run 100 meters in 5 seconds or in other words 20 meters per second) with Supersonic+ combat speed | Hypersonic+ (Above Tao who is Mach 21) | Hypersonic+ | At least Hypersonic+ | High Hypersonic (Dodged and outsped Piccolo's ki blasts) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Small Building Class. Large Building Class as an Oozaru | Large Building Class.' Much higher' as an Oozaru | City Block Class | Multi-City Block Class | City Class+ |''' Small Country Class+''' Durability: Small Building level. Large Building level as an Oozaru | Large Building level (Can survive a couple hits from Tao Pai Pai, this was before Goku received his first major power up post 21st Budokai).' Much higher '''as an Oozaru (Survived a full power Kamehameha from Roshi, though it knocked him straight out of the form) | '''City Block level' | Multi-City Block level | City level+ (Is King Piccolo's equal) | Small Country level+ (Tanked a small country level+ attack from Piccolo Jr with little damage) Stamina: Very High Range: Standard melee range. Tens of meters as an Oozaru and with ki blasts and attacks. | Standard melee range. Tens of meters as an Oozaru. Hundreds of meters with ki blasts and attacks. | Standard melee range. Hundreds of meters with ki blasts and attacks. | Standard melee range. Hundreds of meters with ki blasts and attacks. | Standard melee range. Tens of kilometers with ki blasts and attacks. | Standard melee range. Hundreds of kilometers with ki blasts and attacks. Standard Equipment: Power pole, Nimbus cloud. Intelligence: Not very smart (He was raised in the mountains and didn't even know women had different junk as Grandpa Gohan was the only human he had ever met at the time), however, he is a battle genius. Weaknesses: Goku needs oxygen to breathe, he can be weakened if his tail is pulled or removed (But only until the timeskip after the Red Ribbon Arc), he can't fly without the Nimbus cloud, becoming an Oozaru makes him a berserker, having little control of himself. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Kamehameha Wave:' His signature attack, he charges up a beam that can reach several kilometers. *'Penetrate!:' While using a Kamehameha Wave to propel himself up into the air, he charges up all his energy to attack with a great ape variation of the Dragon Fist. *'Hasshu-ken:' Also known as the Eight Arm Fist, Hasshu-ken is performed by the user rapidly flaring their arms to the point where it gives the illusion of them having 8 arms. Goku was able to perfect this technique after witnessing King Chappa use it during the 22nd World Martial Arts Tournament. *'Jan ken Fist:' The Jan ken Fist or "Rock, Scissors 'N' Paper is a martial arts combination Goku uses based off the popular game of the same name. First he delivers a powerful punch to his opponent, with the closed fist representing the "rock." Next he gives a nihon nukite or two finger strike towards the eyeballs, symbolizing the "scissors." Finally, he attacks the opponent with a devastating open heel palm strike meant to be the "paper." *'Ningen Tatsumaki:' A technique where Goku spins around so hard, that his motion resembles that of a tornado's. Once he has that down he rushes into the opponent. This is an extremely powerful move as it nearly blew Nam out the ring, yet has the withdrawal of making Goku dizzy once he's done performing it (a weakness he overcame during his later fight with Tien as an adult) *'Saruken:' Saruken is a pseudo-martial art Goku quickly developed during his fight with Jackie Chun in order to counter Chun's Drunken Fist style. Much like how Drunken Fist is meant to confuse the opponent by imitating a drunkard while simultaneously delivering well thought out and executed moves, Goku imitates a wild ape (also giving this form similarities to Monkey Style Kung Fu), scaring Jackie and then catching him off guard with swift kick from behind. *'Tail Whip:' Goku uses his Saiyan tail to snap towards an opponent, effectively making it like a whip. He's used this ability to sweep Nam during their match, knock Colonel Silver unconscious, and neutralize Tien's Four-armed chokehold. *'Hikou:' Hikou is defined in the Dragon Ball Universe as the ability to fly without the usage of ki. Although Hikou is usually performed through mechanical means or by having wings, Goku utilizes a unique exception. By accelerating his tail at high speeds, he is able to propel himself up like a helicopter. This ability has proved useful for him by giving him extra leverage and helping him evade attacks. Key: Start of Dragon Ball | 21st Budokai | Red Ribbon Arc | 22nd Budokai | King Piccolo Arc | 23rd Budokai Category:Mystery idiot 50 Category:Canon Profiles